A Girl Named George
by Dopey91
Summary: George Smalls is a pickpocket from Philly whos prime prey are the Newsies. But when she gets tackled by Spot Conlon for stealing his cane, things change. Spot starts acting weird and George has a secret she's desperate to keep. Please review.
1. The Dreamer and the King

**A/N: This takes place a few years after the strike. And this is two peoples point of view; my OC's and Spots.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Newsies. Dur.**

Sleeping has never been a problem for me. I can sleep anywhere. The street, the curb, standing, sitting, night, day; it doesn't matter. Sleeping has always been my very best friend. Not only because I feel better after a good night sleep, but also because I dream.

I don't dream in black and white but in every color. I see things I'll never get to see, meet people I'll never meet, and become what I've always wanted to be. I've been out West a few times and struck gold, I've seen the Eiffel tower, and I've met the Pres. of the USA! But my favorite dream is one when I'm on stage and the lights are shining on me big and bright. I hear the roar of the crowd as I come out for my curtain call as my adoring public throws roses at my feet. Sounds corny, I know, but every kids gotta have a dream right? Or what we living for anyways? But as they say, what goes up must come down. You always gotta wake up.

This morning wasn't too bad; at least I knew where I was today. I was used to the smallest bedroom upstairs that I shared with my older sister until recently. My throat grew tight while I thought about her; Henry was dead. And I was alone. We had only hitched a ride from Philly a few months ago but it seemed like a lifetime. It was her idea to come to New York. She said there was nothing for us in Philly but bad memories and that we needed to start over fresh. We lived here together for around a month and then she got sick. We didn't have any money for a doc so we ended up doing the unthinkable; my now constant worry.

I pushed that thought out of my mind as I looked around my dingy room. It really wasn't much of a room to tell you the truth. It was more like a small cupboard beneath the stairs, but at least I had it to myself. I sat up and bumped my head on the stairs above my head and cussed loudly; everything about this place sucked! I have to share a bathroom with the whole house for one and believe me that's torture enough! Plus, one the pipes from the bathroom runs through my 'room' and it's leaking. I pays my landlord a good $5 a month and he can't even fix the pipe dripping on my head! And we don't even get food here besides a cup of cold porridge in the mornings which is worse than prison food. And that is a le fact as the Frenchies say. But it's the best I can afford as of now.

I yawn as I grabbed my britches and pulled them on; this was always a bit difficult in such a cramped space. Because of my trunk of assorted clothing and props that Momma left me from her acting days, I didn't have much room for myself. But these clothes were the way I made my living and kept myself safe. Pickpockets are not usually looked on favorably, so having a few disguises never hurt. I took out Momma's prop mirror and peered at my reflection. For some unknown reason I was born with one blue and one green eye, although both my parents and my sister had brown. I quickly brushed my wavy blonde hair and tucked it into a hat, pieces falling out every which way. If I was going to pass as a boy any longer I'd have to get my hair cut short; maybe I could put my 'Damsel in blue' act away until winter, then grow my hair out then? I groaned tucking randoms pieces of my hair into my cap; if I had just been born a boy like Daddy had wanted then I wouldn't be having this problem. I grimaced at my reflection, then put away Momma's mirror and opened my door. The clock in the hallway said it was 6am, perfect time to try and nick some food.

"Mr. Smalls!" came a rough voice at the end of the hallway. I turned and saw my landlord walking towards me, his cane in hand. "Rent is due by sunset, you know, or you're out on the street again!"

I quickly adopted a deeper voice assuring Mr. Finley that the money would be in his hands by tonight. I tipped my hat then ran out the door into the morning.

Walking down the streets of New York is nothing like anything you've ever seen. The people running around just look like a bunch of ants, busy and never having a moment to rest. I casually strolled by the produce in the street market, stealing an apple without being noticed. I rubbed it on my shirt for a moment then took a bite; nothing tastes a sweet as when you steal something off the streets. I wiped my face as I threw my apple core to a stray dog and walked towards the paper distribution center. Newsies from all over the Bronx were grabbing their papes and yelling "Extra! Extra!" at the top of their lungs. I chuckled as I watched them sell Pulitzer and Hurst's lies, but if the Newsies made money that meant I'd make money. And making money was what I was after.

* * *

"We got a problem in the Bronx that we think all Newsies should know about." Remi started as he faced the other Newsies leaders. "Some goil in our territory is stealing all our hard earned money and you guys may be next!"

A low murmur was heard around the council until I spoke up. "Well then take care of her, Remi! I don't see the big deal! It's just one foil!"

"Well Mr. Conlon," he started, shaking slightly, "we can't catch her. She fast as a bullet and has a bunch of different disguises. One day she's dressed as a Newsie, the next a young lady in blue, then the following week she's got a mustache for Chrissakes!"

"How do you know it's the same goil?" Jack Kelly asked, lighting a cigarette.

"All of our Newsies accounts of her are the same. These characters are always blonde, have one green eye and one blue eye, and appear around the same time of the day."

"Oi wait!" Ernie said holding up his hand. "A goil with one blue eye and one green eye? Some of my boys in Queens have been complaining about her too! Except she hustles them at poker in the pub. First time I saw her she comes in dressed as a boy with a British accent and says he's never heard of the game. So of course me and my boys think we can make a quick buck and puts our money down on the table; this guy wins every hand! Then one night one my boys got so mad he hits off this guys hat and what you know! Waves of blonde hair falls across her face. We were all so shocked we didn't say a word! Then she grabs the money, blows us a kiss, and is gone out the door! I ain't never seen nothing like it!"

"Any similar stories?" I asked after a moment of reflection.

"Some of my boys have gotten pick pocketed pretty recently but no one saw the face, it was always at night." Melzer answered for Stanton Island.

I rested my head on my cane and closed my eyes thinking. "Well, obviously we just gotta travel in packs for now. And keep your eyes peeled and your pockets empty! I don't want no goil getting the best of the Newsies!"

The others murmured their agreement and the meeting was adjourned. I rubbed my back and groaned getting up; I was getting too old for this. I was coming up on my 18th birthday and was still the toughest and most well respected Newsie in all New York, but it sure did take a beating on my back. Jack slapped me on the shoulder as we waved goodbye to our friends and started back towards the West side of town.

"So hows Sarah doing?" I asked as we walked.

"She's doing fine, baby is almost due." he answered with a small smile.

"You scared Jacky Boy?"

"A little." he answered kicking up the dust in the road, "But I think it will be an adventure worth having."

We walked in silence for a few more minutes then I asked about his job hunt. He groaned. "It's not going so well. I thought I might of had a chance at that butcher's shop but that all came to nothing. It's really starting to worry Sarah. I mean, being a Newsie is fine for when its just yourself you looking after, but not with a family on the way."

"You still hoping to go to Santa Fe?"

Cowboy grinned and laughed a little. "Sure, but that's a long term dream now. But someday I'll get there." He stopped and turned towards me with an expression of pure seriousness. "Spot, who do you think I should be putting as the new leader of the Newsies if I do by chance find a better job? I was thinking Davey at first but you know he's working in the factories now. Maybe Racetrack? Or Kid Blink?"

"Nah," I answered sticking my hands in my pockets. "I'd say Les to be honest with ya. He may be only 13 but man that boy can fight! And he's a great leader, ya know?"

Jack grinned at me. "You want Les to be my predecessor because he reminds you of yourself back in the day, huh Spot?"

I grinned. "Yeah, maybe a little."

After an hour or so of chatting we finally reached Jack's one bedroom apartment and we parted ways. A few more minutes passed by of me just thinking when all of a sudden I see a shadowed figure at the end of the street. The figure said nothing but then suddenly ran at me full speed and grabbed my cane, the light from a nearby street light illuminating her face. All I saw was one blue eye and one green eye. Then she ran down a narrow alley between two buildings and was out of sight. I cursed loudly and ran after her, trying my best to keep up. Ernie was right, she was like a bullet! Finally I gave up exhausted. I couldn't believe I had been robbed by some foil, this was personal now. But how was I gonna find this bitch, and who the hell was she!

**OK that's the first Chapter. Please review guys, even if you just browsed it. Feedback is always fab and encouraging. I'll try and update soon!**


	2. Tackled by Brooklyn

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies. I am not Walt Disney. **

The Bronxs was becoming more and more difficult to steal from. The Newsies were getting smarter and some ass had made posters with my description on it and gave it to the general public; I was having to walk around with my head down everywhere! Maybe I'd try Manhattan next, a few weeks ago I had overheard a few Bronx newsies say that Manhattan was supposed to be one of the best. Plus I had heard about some actress in that area who was supposed to be pretty good. Maybe I could pick up a few tips from her? Her show was only a nickel which I could spare. And then I could scope out the area for tomorrow nicking! Good idea? Yes.

* * *

"Oi, Spot! Over here!" Jack whispered loudly to me as I came through the doors. We were on the balcony in Medda's theater and tonight she was preforming a new act. All the Newsies were invited but I was running a bit late. It was the second half of her performance but I didn't care, I wasn't much into theater anyway. Ernie, Remi, and Melzer were seated with Jack and nodded in my direction.

"Why are you so late?" Jack whispered to me, then he looked at my face. "Geez Spot! What happened to your eye?"

"Boxing." I answered settling into my seat. "You should see the other guy."

"So does that mean you won?" Remi asked.

"Of course it does! When have you ever heard of me loosing a match?"

"Spot, I think you need a new girl." Melzer said leaning towards me. "I hate to break it to you bud, but your obsessed with this boxing thing. Try for an older woman, they're more experienced. I'll see if Medda has any girlfriends she could set you up with. Hey, then maybe we could double!" Jack leaned over me and punched him in is gut.

"Shut up Melzer! You know she's like family to me! Why do you do that?"

Melzer grinned and sat back in his seat, he was known as a pretty big player. There was a rumor going around a while back that he had been with Medda for a one night stand, but it was only a rumor. But he sure was good at never letting us forget it! I decided to change the subject and asked about the pickpocketing bitch.

"Remi says its starting to cool off a bit around his turf but me and my boys are getting hit every week!" Ernie answered in an annoyed whisper.

"I wonder is she has a thing against Newsies" Melzer said biting into a liquorice.

"We could ask her." My eyes narrowed and were glued to a girl a few feet below us. There she was, just sitting like a normal person, watching the show. I started to get up when Jack pushed me down. "We'll get her after the show, we don't wanna ruin Medda's big night." Jack whispered to me, then turned his attention to the stage.

Even though the show was great and Medda was beautiful, I couldn't stop starring at her. I had never been pick pocketed before, and she obviously didn't know who she was messing with! I was getting anxious, I wanted to grab her before she got away. But as I watched her I noticed something I wouldn't have suspected; she was absolutely fascinated with the theater. It looked as though she was dissecting every move Medda made, and she was actually quoting whatever play she was starring in. I had never seen anyone so interested in a play before. I mean the boys liked it sure, but I don't think they really got what was going on. It was obvious that this girl was educated too; she seemed to understand every big, confusing, word that came out of Medda's mouth. So the question was, what was a educated girl doing dressed as a poor kid and stealing from Newsies?

* * *

The play was wonderful, the actress Medda really knew what she was doing and performed Shakespeare's "The Winter Tale" as Perdita beautifully. The only problem was that the audience was made up primarily by Newsies, but thankfully I wasn't recognized.

"Grab her!" I heard a voice yell from the stairs. I looked up and saw four boys sliding down the banister, starring at me. I quickly ducked and started crawling on my hands and knees through the forest of legs, trying to find the exit. Once bumping into the stage I climbed onto it and ran behind the curtain, looking for the back door. By this time some of the other Newsies had caught on and were after me too, I could hear them running down the aisle. Finally I found the back door that lead into an alley and I just started running. Luckily, our dear Lord had blessed me with a pair of good legs and I could outrun anything! But suddenly I was tackled and hit the ground hard.

"Where's my cane you little bitch!" this stranger yelled in my face.

I was too shocked to say anything, and my head was killing me. I struggled to get up but he had his hands on my arms pushing them down and was sitting on my torso. I looked up into his face and saw the coldest blue eyes I had ever seen, but they were on fire at the moment. He had dark hair, a round face, and smelled like Partaga cigars. He also looked like he had just been hit by a train. Under different circumstances and if his face wasn't black and blue, I might of called him attractive. But all I could see was some angry bloke yelling in my face. Finally I spoke the first thing that came to my mind. "What are you talking about?"

"My cane that you stole 3 weeks ago, where is it?" He yelled again, shaking me.

His grip on my arms was painful and I winced. But I was feeling a bit smart today and smirked despite it.

"Aw yeah, your cane. Well Mister I hate to tell you, but it seems that I forgot where I put it on account of I just got amnesia from you slamming me into the cobblestone!"

"Don't try and play smart with me kid!" he snarled tightening his grip again. This time I cried out in pain, cursing under my breathe. "Now I'm gonna ask you again, where is my cane!"

I bit my lip to keep from crying and tried to regain my composure. His expression changed a little, and he slowly loosened his grip. We were silent for a moment then I spoke.

"I still have your damn cane and you can have it back, it isn't even gold anyway."

"What did you expect?" he asked in disbelief. "I'm a Newsie! We ain't made of money!"

"Well it was dark and all I saw was a shinny gold cane ok? I nicked it and left! I thought you were some rich guy who didn't really need it anyway."

"Well I'm not. I'm a Newsies; the King of the Brooklyn Newsies if you wanna know the truth!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, very nice! Bet you get all the girls with that one huh? What, is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Yeah, it is!" he said, his voice getting loud again as he started to blush. "And I'm not someone who you should be messing with!"

"Well thank you kindly for the information, I'll remember it for next time. Now would you mind getting the hell off me! Your crushing me into a pancake!" He hesitated, then finally got up not bothering to help me. Once on my feet I leaned against the theater wall and closed my eyes.

"So when do I get it back?"

"When my head stops spinning!" I spat, then sat down. This guy had really hit me hard.

"So, what you got against Newsies anyway? We seem to be your prime targets when it comes to stealing" he said lighting up a cigar.

"I don't have anything against Newsies!" I answered glaring at him. "Your just easy to steal from. And I steal from other folks too ya know, don't flatter yourself!" Finally after a few more minutes I got up and grabbed my hat off the ground, sticking it on my head. "Ok Newsie, where should I met you to give back your cane."

"How do I know that you'll show up?"

"Listen Slick, I have absolutly no need for your stupid cane now. And obviously it means something to you if you tackled me in an alley just to get it. So fine, I'll give it back."

He thought about it for a moment, then spit in his hand putting it towards me to shake. "Alright, Brooklyn docks tomorrowat noon" I looked at his hand in desgust.

"I'll just give you my word ok? Is that good enough?"

I turned to leave when he suddenly grabbed my arm and turned me around. "Whats your name?" he asked pulling me closer towards him.

"Whats yours?" I answered, a little uncomfortable with such a small distance between us.

"Spot, Spot Conlon."

I hesitated then finally answered. "George." I said taking a step back. "George Smalls."

"See you tomorrow Smalls. And don't be late!"

**Ok that's the second chapter. Review please!**


	3. Judgement and a Job

**A/N: Ok, so here's the deal. My computer got a virus and I lost my entire outline. As you can guess, I am not pleased. So that's why it took me so long to update. My bad! Please forgive!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies**

"How'd you like those Giants last night JackieBoy?" I said grinning as I chewed on my cigar. Jack and I had a bet on the baseball game last night; Giants creamed the Phillies! And I won two quarters.

"Yeah, yeah!" Jack answered me flicking me my prize. "So where is this girl Spot? I have a job interview in an hour."

"She'll be here."

Remi, Melzer, and Ernie were all present. I had invited them all so we could talk to the girl. Maybe a few big, burly boys would scare her into not stealing from us again. Probably not but it was worth a try.

"So I found some information about the girl." Remi said in an excited tone. "I got one of my guys to follow her home; she lives in a boarding house off of Eastchester in the Bronx. And her landlord called her _Mr._ Smalls."

"She's posing as a boy to get boarding?" Jack said furrowing his eyebrows. "She could get in a lot of trouble for that."

"Which is perfect!" Ernie said jumping up. "We can out the fact that she is a girl to her landlord and she'll be out on the streets for sure!"

"No."

Ernie turned towards me, confused. "Why not? An eye for an eye right?"

"Don't you remember what it was like on the streets Ernie?" I spat in disgust. "It was hell just in case you forgot, and its even worse for a girl. We're not getting her kicked out of her home."

"I don't want no girl getting the best of my boys, Conlon! I don't need that reputation." Ernie answered annoyed.

"Ernie calm down." Jack said as he lay back on the dock, his hat over his eyes. "We'll talk to her today and try to sort everything out."

"I can't believe how beautiful that girl was!" Melzer said changing the subject. "When you guys said that was the girl who was stealing from us, I thought you were pulling my leg! She's gorgeous!"

"Well regardless of how 'gorgeous' she is, I still want justice for all the trouble we've been having!" Ernie said sitting down. "And I expect it Conlon! Or I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

I chose to ignore Ernie and narrowed my eyes towards the end of the docks. I took out my pocket watch to look at the time, it was a quarter past twelve. Where was she?

* * *

I whistled to myself as I walked down an alley towards the Brooklyn bridge, twirling Spot's stupid cane as I went.

"Hey George, long time no see." a voice came from behind me. I froze, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. I quickly turned around and saw Tony smoking a cigar and walking towards me.

"Ya know, Alberto and I were just saying how much we missed seeing your pretty face!" he said taking a hold of my chin. "You were always fun to have around."

"What do you want Tony?" I asked, trying to sound brave.

"We have a job next week," he said cutting to the chase. "and we could use your talent."

"I'm not my sister Tony, I have no desire to help you and Alberto."

"Alberto is ready to take off a sum of the money you owe him if you were to help us." Tony explained examining his fingernails. "A large sum."

I thought about what Tony was offering. I hated Alberto and Tony with everything I had, but helping them would really reduce my dept problem. I shook my head after a moment of thought and looked back at Tony.

"Sorry, but I can't help you. You screwed over my sister way to many times for me to trust you."

Tony shrugged and took out another cigar, lighting it up. "Alright, suit yourself. But just to let you know, your first payment is due next week. If you cant get it by then...well you know what will happen." He smiled and waved. "See you around George, don't be such a stranger!"

* * *

Finally she showed up, my guys escorting her down the dock.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked looking back at my boys. "I feel like I'm going to see her Maj. the Queen!"

I held out my hand and she rolled her eyes, handing over my cane.

"See? Safe and sound." she said itching to get away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see a man about a dog."

I nodded towards my guys guarding the doorway to let her pass.

"Your just going to let her leave?" Ernie said in disbelief. I shrugged, I really didn't see that much of a problem. Ernie could never let things go.

"Who would have thought that the King of Brooklyn would go soft for a pair of unusual eyes and a pretty face!" Melzer chuckled. "There was once a time when Spot would have beaten a thief into the ground for stealing his cane! But somehow, Miss. Smalls has captivated our once dangerous leader. I'm amazed!"

I felt my face turn red at what Melzer had said.

George smirked."Oh is that it Conlon? Are you letting me off easy because you think I'm cute?"

I ignored her comment but looked right at her. "A pickpocket is the lowest form of a human being you can be. Stealing from hard working people is despicable! There is no way that the King of Brooklyn would ever go for a low life, trashy brat like you!"

I watched as the words sank in and saw her face change from astonishment, to hurt, to cold as ice. "Wow Conlon, why don't you tell me how you really feel! And who says I'd want a chance anyway?" she said coldly. "Besides, I like my men with a little more muscle and a lot less arrogant." She turned to leave when Ernie spoke up.

"Going to Queens? Is that where you'll be stealing from today ?"

She paused and slowly started to smile. "Let me guess, your the King of Queens right? Or something like that? Czar? Prince?"

"Yeah, I am!" he said getting up. "And it better stop now if you know whats good for you!" He started to crack his knuckles in warning.

"Well I hate to be the one peeing in your porridge but I gotta make a living too ya know? And I can't just let up on Queens; it wouldn't be fair to the other four boroughs."

"You probably know by now that the police are looking for you in the Bronx right?" Remi started coming to Ernie's aid. "But as of today the search has widened to include Queens as well, in case you haven't noticed."

"Yeah I have, thanks for the update." she answered dryly. "But just in case _you _haven't noticed, the police are a joke! They haven't caught me yet_ s_o I think I'll take my chances in the Bronx and Queens."

Ernie tried to lunge at her but I stepped in just in time.

"Ernie, she's just pulling your chain and you know it! Now calm down!" I turned towards George. "You might wanna go now, your causing a bit of a scene."

She didn't answered but just walked out the exit and down the dock.

Once she had left I turned to Jack and took out my watch again. "Well that didn't take long did it? How's about a pint before your interview? Loosen you up!"

Jack chuckled, the other guys following his example. I raised my eyebrow, not following.

"Check your pockets." Jack finally managed to say. Still watching him, I stuck my hand into my pockets.

"What the-?" I said confused. Then I got the joke. I yelled in frustration and started down the dock trying to catch up with George.

"Smalls!" I yelled finally catching up to her.

"Oh, are you talking to me?" she said not bothering to turn around.

I ignored her and grabbed her shoulder, turning her towards me "What are you? A kleptomaniac or something?" I asked angry, holding out my hand for the two quarters she stole.

She handed me the money then started to clap. "Wow Spot! Kleptomaniac, big word!"

"Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot!" I spat.

"Well if the boot fits, then wear it."

"Aw I get it!" I said ready for a fight. "Your still angry that I called you a low life brat and that I'd never give you the time of day in front of all the guys!"

Her reaction caught me off guard. At first she looked down and started to fiddle with the end of her shirt. Then she looked up into my face and I saw tears starting to form in her eyes. The anger I felt melted away and I was actually feeling ashamed of myself. How could I have said such a thing! Melzer was right, she really was beautiful. Her shoulder length blonde hair shone like gold waves under the afternoon sun, and her eyes sparkled as they looked up into mine. I found myself wanting to kiss her and put my arm around her waist, bring her towards me. She bit her lip looking down, then a moment later looked up into my face again. I started to move towards her, closing my eyes and leaning down slightly to reach her lips. Then all of a sudden I felt a terrible pain in my lower body and fell to the ground. I couldn't believe it! She actually kneed me in the groin!

"That's for calling me a trashy brat and for thinking that I'd ever want to kiss an egotistical jerk like you!"

I was angry, I don't think I had ever been so angry in my entire life! I finally managed to stand up and smirked, a look of pure hatred on my face.

"Ya know what I don't get George? How a girl like you managed to become a pauper. It's obvious that your educated so you had to of grown up in a rich home. You probably had a maid and a nurse and parents that gave you anything you wanted. But as you grew up you wanted independence so you ran away to the one place where the would never find you, New York. But then you realized something, being a poor kid was hard! So instead of getting a job to pay for your room at the boarding house, which you pretend to be a boy so to get a room, you steal from hard working kids like me and my friends to prolong your fantasy!" I paused. "You just might be the most selfish girl I've ever met!"

There was silence between them as George seethed with anger. Finally she gained enough control to speak. "The King of Brooklyn shouldn't talk about things that he knows nothing about; you end up just looking stupid! And maybe you should consider a new title. How about the Dictator of Brooklyn, emphasis on the dick!" She then slapped my face and ran down the road, leaving me stunned.

* * *

As I walked through Manhattan I found myself passing Medda's theater again, surprised to see her outside hanging up a poster on her door. She looked beautiful in a pale pink, satin dress with her red hair curled and a touch of rouge on her face. She was beautiful, talented, and owned her own theater. She was basically everything I dreamed of being. I wasn't sure how long I stood their watching her, but finally she felt my presence and turned around. She smiled when she spotted me and motioned me over.

"Hey, your the girl from last night aren't you? My, my you caused quite a ruckus!" she said in her musical voice.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I answered embarrassed, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh it's fine darling! I live for the drama!"

I turned and looked at the poster she had just put up, my face bursting into a smile.

"Your looking for a new stage manager?"

She groaned. "Yes. Unfortunately mine quit last night and I'm in desperate need of another one. Why? You interested?"

I nodded and she grinned. "Alright kid, what experience do you have?"

I looked at my feet and confessed that I had very little. "My mom used to be an actress in Philly so I've been obsessed with the theater for as long as I can remember. I've never done backstage work but I'm a quick learner and really hard working. Plus observing you every night would be incredibly beneficial because someday I hope to become an actress too."

"Do you, now?" she said amused.

I nodded thinking back to my childhood. "I never got much attention growing up. But when I'm on stage, it's like the whole world is watching me. And for the next hour and a half, I get to escape being me for a while and become someone wonderful. Someone completely new."

Medda smiled sadly. "I know that feeling kid, it's addicting. Once you've done it once, you can never give it up." She looked back at the door and tore down the poster. "You got the job doll. Be here tomorrow at 9am so I can start showing you around. I'll have to call in a favor to one of my friends but it will be alright, he can show you how everything works."

I was grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you so much Miss Larkson! You wont be disappointed."

"Please, call me Medda!" she said shaking my hand. "And don't even worry about it; your saving me a lot of time by doing this! I'll see you in the morning!"

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't as good as the other two. It's so annoying to have written a chapter that was PERFECT, and then it's deleted because of some stupid virus. I still haven't let it go as you can tell. And pretty please review? :D**


	4. A New Friend

**A/N: Thank you so much to all who are reviewing! It's really very encouraging. And a special thanks to ****newsie dork from D.U.M.B.O, thanks a bunch for the constructive criticism, I eat that stuff up! Please keep reviewing and I'll love you all forever! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies.**

The next morning I arrived at Medda's right on time. I pushed open the doors to the theater and sighed happily, it was so beautiful. Some work men were taking down Medda's set from _The Winter Tale_, and she was directing them from the center aisle.

"Yes, just take it all down! Store it in the back!" She turned when she heard the door thud closed and smiled. "Come on in Kid! We're just taking some stuff down." She turned to her crew and put her arm around my shoulders. "Everyone this is George Smalls, our new stage manager." There was a round of hello's from the crew, then she turned to a boy a few feet away "Race, come here for a minute."

A boy around my age jumped down from the stage and smiled, sticking out his hand. "Hey there George! I'm Racetrack."

"Race is going to help you get better acquainted with backstage." Medda said as we shook hands. "Me and my crew won't be here long; I need to go costume shopping so we'll be gone in an hour. But take as long as you like looking around and figuring stuff out with Race, I'll leave the key on the stage to lock up the place when your done."

I smiled as best I could; I didn't want to be alone in a theater with some kid I didn't know. But I wasn't about to say that. We said goodbye to Medda then started towards the back.

* * *

"So George, your the girl that's been stealing from Queens and the Bronx, huh?" Race said as he showed me the way to the props loft. "You should hear the things they say about you! It's bad! Why you stealing anyway? Can't you find a job?"

I didn't answer but instead started to look around. I heard him as he walked up behind me and turned me around.

"Hey, I'm not judging you George. I'm just making conversation. Sorry if I get too personal, I'm just a curious fellow." He grinned then grew serious. "I understand though, before I became a Newsie I stole off the streets. It's hard to find a job sometimes."

"What is it that you want, Race?" I asked, a little embarrassed that we were talking about this.

He looked hurt. "I don't want anything! I'm just trying to be friendly."

I was skeptical. "But _why?_"

He gave me a goofy grin. "Geez your funny, Smalls!" he said punching my arm. "I wanna be friends! I mean I'm gonna be working backstage too so we might as well!"

He looked around the props for a moment then found something that caught his eye. "Alright!"

He turned around and showed me a fantastic beard which he had put on, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Man, I wish I could grow one of these."

I smiled. "You look good; I've always preferred men with a beard anyway."

Race grinned, taking a pose. "Then I'll keep it!"

We spent at least an hour in the props loft, looking around for the best loot. We found viking horns, a colonial white wig, a few African masks, and some fantastic Roman swords which, of course, we dueled with. I was surprised at how easily I was getting along with Race. I had never really had any friends before, besides my sister, and it was kind of nice just to goof off for a while. Race showed me around the rest of the theater which consisted of the dressing rooms, the green room, crossover, fly system, catwalk, dimmer room, storage and shop area, and the location of the call board. It was a lot to take in, but race assured me it wasn't as bad as it seemed. He had worked back stage a bunch of times, and Medda had even offered him the job of stage manager, but he had declined.

"I love being a Newsie! Plus there is way too much work involved." he told me as we sat out in the house. "I mean I love helping back stage, but you have to be here all the time and I just don't have the attention span."

"I completely disagree with you. I'd spend every moment in the theater if I could."

"Oh yeah? And whys that, Doll?" he asked lighting a cigarette.

"I want to be an actress."

"Yeah?" Race answered in an excited tone. "You any good?"

I shrugged, I could never critique myself.

"Well, you sure are lucky to be working with Medda. She's fantastic!" He got up and slapped his pockets, looking around. "What time is it?" He ran backstage then came back a moment later saying it was 2:30pm.

"Just in time!" He said to me, grabbing my hand. "Come on! Lets go to the races! Your passion may be acting, but mine is gambling!"

"Wait? The horse races?"

"Yeah! You have to come! It's gonna be great." He started dragging me towards the prop loft.

"Wait, what are we doing?" I asked, confused.

He rolled his eyes. "You think I'm going to Sheepshead dressed like this? Suure!" He started rummaging through a rack of dresses.

"Won't Medda be upset that we're taking her stuff?" I asked, afraid of loosing my job.

"No! Of course not! She _loves_ me! In fact she was the one who suggested it. But I never had the guts to do it before now." He turned around and threw me a black and white dress. "That should fit you! Now wheres a hat..."

"Why haven't you dressed up and gone to the races before?"

By this time he was tearing open every hat box he could find, throwing the inferior ones aside. "Because Doll, I can get into the lower class section no problem! But the upper class boxes are supposed to be real nice. And to get in you gotta look smart and act smart. That's where you come in. Ah ha!" He found a hat he liked then gave it to me. "Go change. I wanna see how well you can act, and this is your test!"

* * *

I couldn't believe this. I was in front of Sheepshead races in a ridiculous black and white gown with long sleeved gloves and a huge hat that covered half my face. The sad thing was that this really was the fashion; I never understood why women wanted to wear these things. Ever since I was a kid I hated wearing dresses, they were so hot and constricting. I envied Racetrack right now; he was wearing a fabulous suit with a black top hat and a mustache. The mustache was my idea; he looked at least two years older.

As we approached the entrance of the upper class boxes I started to feel queasy. I knew my role pretty well; my name was Abigail Spencer and Race was to be my brother Charles. We had come from Georgia to visit our uncle Oliver who lived in the Village, and would be here the rest of the summer. We walked through the entrance without a single odd glance and quickly found some seats.

"Nice, Doll!" He whispered. "We got in no problem! Ok, I'm gonna go bet on some horses. Want me to put anything down for you?" I gave him fifty cents and told him to put me down for the prettiest one. He rolled his eyes, smiling, then left.

I fanned myself with my hand as I held my parasol, wondering when the races would start.

"Excuse me Miss, but I don't think we've met!" said a voice from behind me. I turned and saw a handsome gentlemen in gray smiling at me. He had blonde hair, brown eyes, and was very tall. I smiled, remembering my part.

"Why hello there! No I don't believe I've had the pleasure!" I said adopting a southern accent. "I'm Abigail Spencer, it's very nice to make your acquaintance."

I watched as this guy fell under my spell; it really was too easy. The southern accent always got them. He took my hand and kissed it, then took a seat next to me. His name was Lucas Austen and apparently he was a stockbroker. We chatted for a few minutes, then Race showed up. He froze for a moment, and totally forgot his accent but Lucas didn't seem to notice.

"Do you come to the races often?" he asked, his brown eyes gazing into mine. I looked away, then back at him, flirting.

"We come but rarely."

"I am surprised!" Lucas answered. "Singular."

Race laughed. "My sister is terribly fond of animals. She hates how they hit the horses with the crop, even though I have insisted to her that it doesn't hurt them."

"I'm afraid that I can't believe him, Mr. Austen." I said turning to face him. "I refuse to believe that hitting a horse in such a treacherous manner doesn't harm them."

"But dear Miss Spencer, they are but large beasts! It feels like nothing more then a pat, I assure you!" Lucas insisted smiling.

"I'm quite adamant when it comes to the subject I am afraid." I answered him. "But Charles here can be very cogent when he wants to be, and finally I agreed to come just this once."

"Well I do hope you plan on coming again; I am having such a pleasant time talking to you about the treatment of horses." he smiled as I giggled at his stupid joke.

"So am I, Mr. Austen."

Race smirked at me and gave me a look as if to say 'you appalling flirt!' which I grinned at, I was starting to have a bit of fun.

"So my dear, how did you come to this pert opinion?" he asked, sipping some champagne he ordered for us.

"Well, it all started when I was seven years old and my grandfather bought me a little Shetland pony for my birthday present. She was a darling thing, but terribly insubordinate! And my grandfather insisted that I should strike her if I was to ride her at all!"

"She came home crying that day," Race said patting my leg. "and insisted she could never beat a horse again!"

Lucas laughed and took my hand in his. "My dear Miss Spencer, you are too good!"

"What a presumption, Mr. Austen!" I answered taking my hand from him "I am afraid my brother is misrepresenting me, I am not as good as you think."

"Darling, Abbey!" Race exclaimed. "You are too modest. I agree with you Mr. Austen; my sister _is_ too good. She hasn't done a wrong thing her entire life!"

"How you embarrass me, Charles!"

"Miss Spencer," Lucas interrupted. "If I am not being too bold, might I introduce you to my friends? We would love for you to have tea with us!"

I smiled and took his hand, getting up. "That would be charming Mr. Austen!"

Race and I chatted with his friends for a few minutes until a man came around with tea. I hadn't sat down for tea in almost a year; it felt weird having to use etiquette again. Race watched me like a hawk, trying to copy everything I did. Everything was delicious, except not very filling and I had skipped breakfast and lunch that day. After we had finished I quickly excused myself, saying that I was going to the powderroom, then went in search for a food vendor.

I finally found something I could afford in the lower class section and I moaned; they had philly cheesesteak. I walked up to the man behind the counter and ordered two. As I waited I noticed that I was getting a couple looks; what was a high class girl doing buying a philly cheese? I chuckled to myself, then grabbed my purchase and dug in. I took a huge bite, then noticed someone I didn't want to see. I groaned as he walked towards me, a look of pure amusement plastered on his face.

"Hey Smalls, you got a little something on your face." he said chuckling.

"Can I help you, Conlon?" I said licking my fingers.

"What's up with the dress?" he asked, checking me out.

"I'm incognito." I answered, feeling a little uncomfortable by his stare. "I borrowed it from Medda; I got a job at her theater as stage manager."

He looked amused. "Did you? So does that mean your pick pocking days are over?"

"For now."

He smiled. "Glad to hear it."

I shifted my weight from one heeled shoe to the other; he made me so uncomfortable!

"So, whats the King of Brooklyn doing at the races? Doesn't he have a kingdom to look after?"

"I'm on a date." he answered, waiting to see my reaction.

"You can get a girl?" I said, completely shocked.

He looked annoyed. "Yeah, I can get a girl. Not everyone finds me as disgusting as you do."

"You had to have gotten her pretty inebriated to go out with you!" I said laughing.

"No," he started, beginning to get angry. "I didn't get her...inebriated! In fact, she's quite uninebriated!"

"That's not a word, Spot."

"Just whatf exactly is your problem?" he said, changing the subject. "Are you still mad about what I said the other day?"

"Don't be so daft, Spot!" I answered laughing. "I may have a quick temper, but it never lasts long. I completely forgot about it to tell you the truth. But honestly, I don't care what you think about me or what you say. Believe me, I've heard worse then what you said yesterday."

"Well listen, you get back to your date ok? I need to get back to mine." I said throwing away my trash and putting back on my gloves.

"Who are you seeing?" he said, his eyes furrowing.

"None of your business!" I said, my walls coming back up. "Not like you should care! Now get back to whatever appalling girl your with, I'm sure she's nothing but charming."

Just then, I saw Lucas out of the corner of my eye. He saw me and smiled, waving.

"Now get going! If you blow my cover I'll kill you!" I whispered as I waved. Spot turned and saw Lucas, then sneered.

"So is that the kind of guy your into? What are you, a gold digger?"

I glared at him, feeling my temper flair.

"There you are my dear!" Lucas said smiling at me, then giving Spot disgusted look. "Is this young man bothering you?"

"Oh no, Mr. Austen." I said, my southern accent charming as ever. "He is just a destitute boy looking for a spare nickle. Might you have one to spare? I'm afraid I gave out my last one!"

"But of course!" he exclaimed, as Spot's ears started to turn red. "Here you are. Try and spend it wisely!" Lucas smiled at me and gave me his arm as we walked away, leaving Spot shaking with rage.

Lucas was completely captivated by Abigail Spencer. The rest of the afternoon we chatted as the races continued. The more I talked to him, the more I began to dislike him. He was a complete elitist and thought that the poor became poor because they didn't know how to spend their money. After another hour or so, I truly couldn't take it anymore and gave Race the signal.

"Will I see you again, Miss Spencer?" he asked, standing up from his seat.

I twirled my parasol in the most attractive way, and gave him a small smile. "I certainly hope so Mr. Lucas." He kissed my hand, then watched as I took Race's arm and walked towards the exit.

* * *

"You were pure gold, Georgie!" Race said as he tore off his mustache. "You had that guy eating out of your hand!"

"Uh, what a pig!" I said as I took my gloves off. "Did you hear the crap that was coming out of his mouth? Disgusting!"

"To tell you the truth," Race said sheepishly. "I really didn't follow what you guys were talking about very well. Big words, you know."

I gave him a small smile, feeling kind of bad. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"No, it's fine!" he said grinning. "I had a great time! Well, except for the etiquette thing. If you hadn't of been there I would have been totally lost! How do you know that stuff anyway? You know, the big words and what to do in society?"

"I grew up in a fairly wealthy home." I confessed to him. "So naturally I had to learn all that junk. I don't really like to use big words unless I'm trying to show up the upper class or Spot; it's just easier to talk like this."

He smiled. "Your use that vocabulary in front of Spot? Why?"

"Because I like making him feel stupid."

Race burst out laughing, holding his sides. I grinned also.

"So, darling Charles," I said adopting my accent again. "Did I pass your little test?"

"With flying colors my dear Abbey!" he said twirling me around. "Seriously, George, I'm impressed! Somehow, I'm gonna get you on that stage!"

I smiled to myself, Race was such a sweet guy. I couldn't believe what a good day I had. It was late and we were walking alone down the streets of Manhattan, the street lights just coming on.

"I had a job." I said finally as we walked.

"Oh yeah?" he answered, looking at me.

"I worked in a dress shop actually. I mended beautiful gowns at this one shop in the Bronx called Miss Hills. It wasn't too bad; I had Sunday off and worked pretty decent hours. But then I had to quit."

"What happened?"

I sighed remembering my past. "My sister got sick so I had to take care of her."

"What was her name?"

I smiled sadly. "Henry. Dad always wanted boys but instead he got twin girls."

"Ya know George," Race interrupted me. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. That's not what I wanted from today. I honestly had a good time with you, and I really would like to be friends."

I smiled at him and took his hand. "I know Race, and I'm sorry I judged you so quickly this morning. You really are a sweet guy."

He gave my hand a small squeeze and smiled. "Ya know, I feel like I've known you longer then just a day. Do you feel like that?"

I nodded. "Yeah I do." I looked down at my feet. "Race, I've never really had a friend before and I'm usually not very trusting, but for some reason I want to trust you. Should I?"

"Of course!" he answered grinning. "I'm not gonna betray you! Your too much fun to have around!"

I smiled then looked at him, taking a deep breath. Then I told him; I told him everything.

**That's Chapter 4. Reviews are fab! Thank you!**


	5. Homeless

**A/N: F.Y.I, Race is still a Newsie; he just occasionally helps backstage at Medda's Theater. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies.**

"George, come on!" Race said annoyed as we sat backstage. "First off, come to the pub with me tonight; all my buddies at the house wanna meet you! They're starting to think that I made you up! And number two; put down that dress and lets go! You got off an hour ago!""

I smirked as I looked up from my stitching. "Have you made up stories about knowing girls before, Race?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, I do it all the time!" he answered sarcastically. "But seriously, Doll, please come. For me? What's holding you back? Your not scared are you?"

I put down Medda's dress and sighed. "I'm just a bit nervous is all. You know I hate being around new people, and I don't want your friends not to like me."

Race snorted. "George, please! One glance at you, and they'll like you!"

I thought for a moment, then looked at him smiling. "How about tomorrow? I promise."

Race groaned, but agreed.

"You kids still here?" Medda said coming off the stage.

"I can't pull her away!" Race said, not hiding his annoyance.

"I'm just finishing up this dress, what do you think Medda?" I asked, holding it up.

She nodded, looking it over. "Yes, its coming along nicely. Hannah will look lovely in it! Now come on you two, I'm locking up! Out!" I smiled sheepishly and gathered my things, ready to go.

Race grinned as we linked arms, walking down Main St. towards the Bronx. Over the past few weeks Racetrack and I had become closer then I ever would have imagined; if we weren't working or sleeping, we were with each other. I couldn't believe how much happier I was now that I had a friend to talk to. That night that I had told him everything, he just pulled me into his arms and let me cry. I hadn't cried like that since Henry died, it felt so good just to share what I had been feeling. And the best thing about it was that Race didn't seem to mind, and that he actually liked being able to help me. Since that day, we had become inseparable and the best of friends. And I was truly grateful.

Race had gotten into the habit of walking me home every night after work, wanting to make sure that I didn't run into Tony or Alberto. Although I assured him every time that it wasn't necessary, he always insisted, and walked me all the way to the door. Race was my perfect gentleman. We chatted about baseball, the races, and other various topics until we came upon my boarding house. I was about to say goodbye when something caught my eye, my mother's trunk of clothes was on the front stoop along with all my other stuff.

"Oh no..." I whispered, then ran to the front door, pushing it open. Race was right behind me.

I made my way towards my landlord's office. Had he not gotten my rent money? Had the police found where I lived?

"Mr. Manson," I said knocking on his door, changing to my boy voice. Suddenly the door slammed open and I saw my land lord, his eyes on fire with anger.

"How dare you lie to me you little brat!" he yelled, striking my face. I fell back against the wall and hit my head, dazing me a little.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" Race yelled, getting in his face.  
"She's a girl! How disgraceful it looks for me to house a single woman under my roof! You deceitful wretch!"

I shook my head, then licked my lips tasting blood. I was angry; how could he have found out? I stood up slowly and wiped my mouth, then saw the other residents gathering to watch the commotion. I narrowed my eyes at Mr. Manson and grabbed my hat off the floor, dusting it off.

"Who told you?" That's all I wanted to know, because when I found out, I was going to kill them!

"Some Newsie came in today and told me," he said sneering. "And good riddance! Now get out of my house or I'll call for the police!"

I looked at Race and saw his fists clenched, he was ready to punch this guys lights out if I let him. I took his hand, shaking my head.

"Alright, we're leaving."

Once outside I sat down on the curb and tried to hold back my tears. I had no where to live, no money because I had just paid Alberto my first payment, and no way of getting any until my next paycheck in two weeks.

"Doll, it's alright." Race said, in a sensitive tone.. "We can figure this out! You know I'm not gonna let you sleep on the streets. It's gonna be fine." We sat in silence for a moment before I got up and started pacing.

"Spot told him."

Race gave me a funny look. "What? Spot Conlon? Why would he do that. He ain't no snitch!"

"Because the last time I saw him we had a huge fight," I said, starting to explain. "We both said a lot of mean things to each other and I ended up kneeing him in the groin. And he told me that he knew I was posing as a boy to get boarding"

"How'd he know that?"

"How am I supposed to know? But he's the only one who knew besides you. And you didn't tell him! It had to be Spot."

"Well what do you wanna do?" Race said after a moment. I sniffed then looked down the street towards Brooklyn.

"I'm going to see him."

Race's eyes grew wide. "George, please don't! I can get Jack to talk to him for you. Spot's a cool guy and all, but accuse him of something like this and you may loose a tooth, or something worse! He's dangerous!"

"Yeah, well so am I!" I said, starting to run. "He doesn't scare me. "

"Well he scares me!"

"Jimmy! Another beer!" I yelled at the bar tender. I hadn't been feeling too good about myself lately and really wanted to get drunk, maybe even start a fight. What George had said the other day had really gotten to me, about how she had heard worse then what I had said to her. I was ashamed at myself for judging her so quickly on the docks; me of all people should have known better. When I saw her at the races I was gong to apologize, but then chickened out. There was something about that girl that just made my blood boil; she knew exactly what buttons to push to piss me off! And then she had shown up with that rich guy! What a tool! She could do better then that. Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by a commotion at the entrance to the club. It sounded like some girl was trying to get in, and wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. I snickered to myself; what kind of girl would want to come to an all gentleman's club like this?

"Move aside you overgrown Neanderthal! Unless you want to end up in a sepulcher!"

I stopped and sat up higher in my seat; there was only one girl I knew who could insult you and also give you a vocabulary lesson, and that was George Smalls. I saw her push her way through a bunch of boys, searching for someone. Then she saw me and her eyes narrowed.

"George, what are you doing here?" I said completely lost.

"Don't act stupid, Conlon!" she answered, her unusual eyes stormy. "I bet your real proud of yourself, huh? Screwing over the girl who stole your cane?"

"Smalls, I really don't know what your talking about." I said as calmly as I could. I was determined this time not to loose my temper. I had hurt her really bad last time and I wasn't about to do that again. But I also wasn't going to be taken in by those eyes like last time. I looked behind her and saw Racetrack from Jack's crew coming in after her, completely out of breath.

"Damn Doll, you sure can run!" He took a hold of her arm and pulled her towards him. "Now just calm down! You can't just run into a man's only club and start yelling at Spot Conlon!" he whispered.

I looked at Race, hoping to get some answers. "What's going on?"

"You told my landlord that I was a girl!" She spat before Race could answer. "He said some Newsie came in this afternoon and spilled the beans! And now I don't have a place to sleep or the rent money that I just gave him for next month! So I hope your pleased, Spot. Insufferable conceit!" She hissed.

"I didn't tell him George, honest." I said sitting back in my chair, wishing I had a dictionary.

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because when one of the guys told me where you lived I ordered them not to tell your landlord!"

She looked at me for a moment, trying to read my face. "You swear?"

"I swear! Race, get her to ask Jack. He was there."

"You know what?" she finally said. "It doesn't matter! It really doesn't. I'm screwed anyway."

"Well where are you going to stay?" I asked. "Your welcome to stay in our Newsboy home for the night."

"If she's staying anywhere, shes staying with me!" Race said sternly, taking her arm. For some reason, that really bugged me. "Come on Doll, we'll deal with it in the morning."

Once she had left, I downed the rest of my drink then left the club, heading towards Queens. I was positive that Jack and Melzer hadn't told, and Remi was too afraid of me to go against my orders. But Ernie wasn't. And that was who I was going to see.

**Reviews are always nice :)**


	6. Poker

**'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies.**

A few days later I decided to go and find George. I had beaten up Ernie pretty good that night so we were ok now, but I had to see how the girl was doing. I would have done it earlier, but that thing that Melzer had said about me being sweet on George really annoyed me, and I didn't want to further that rumor. I decided that I would pretend to be in the neighborhood and decide to stop by and see if Jack had gotten a job yet. Even though he didn't live at the boys home anymore, he still hung out there a lot. I was sure that George had spent that first night at the Newsboys home, but I wondered where she was now. Maybe Medda was letting her live in the theater? Or Race had found her somewhere cheap in Manhattan? I was almost to the boys home when I saw Crutchy sitting on some steps, massaging his leg.

"Hey Crutchy, whats going on?" I asked shaking hands.

He looked up at me with that big, goofy grin and beamed. Crutchy always was able to make you feel special; he was just always so damn happy to see you!

"Heys there, Spot! Doing pretty well, my legs aching a bit but nothing too bad. Sold 50 papes today, my own personal record!"

"Glad to hear it, Crutchy. So listen, have you seen Racetrack around? I need to ask him something." I said, lighting a cigar.

"Oh, he'll be at the home with George. Between the two of them, they sold 120 papes today! Man, that girl is a natural!"

"So wait, George is staying at the boys home?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes Sir'e! Kloppman say's she can stay as long as we behave ourselves and she carries the banner. She's wonderful, Spot! You should meet her! She's smart, great at poker, and my goodness she's funny!"

I smirked as Crutchy hooted with laughter; he sure was a character.

"Sounds like my kind of girl." I said, adjusting my hat. "I'm going in to investigate. I'll talk to you later."

To tell you the truth, I was surprised Kloppman let her stay, I mean it was a _boys_ home. But at least she had found a place to stay. I walked up the front steps and said hello so a few guys, then went inside. I went to the common room and found a poker game going on between Mush, Kid Blink, Skittery, Race, and George. A few guys we're watching, and I caught sight of Jack. He saw me and waved, then his eyes went back to the game. I made my way around a few guys then stood next to Jack, and handed him my cigar.

"What's going on Jackie boy?"

"Stakes are pretty high:" he said putting my cigar in his mouth. " two cigarette, a Cuban cigar, two nickels, three dimes, and a cats eye marble. I'm betting on George." I glanced at her and smiled despite myself; she was smoking a cigar and looked adorible as she chewed on the end, thinking.

"Crutchy says she's living here now." I said to Jack as we watched.

"Yeah, she is. They guys really like her and she's not a bad Newsie either. She sells papes in the morning then goes to Medda's in the afternoon. She's got today off." He paused then looked at me. "Did you figure out who told her landlord?"

I nodded. "It was Ernie."

"Thought so. I'm guessing that's where you got those bruises."

I smirked, touching my tender face. "Yeah, his left hook is nasty!"

George peered at the guys through her bangs and smiled; this game was getting pretty good. Jack said that they had played a few rounds before and George had only lost twice to Kid Blink; he was pretty good at poker from what I remembered.

"I got nothing." Skittery said, annoyed as he threw down his cards.

Mush beamed, putting down three 10's while Race ended up with nothing too. Kid Blink smirked as he placed down a Flush in hearts.

"I got you this time, George!" he said leaning back in his chair.

She blew out a smoke ring and looked at her cards.

"Sorry Blink, not this time." She placed a Full House onto the table and grinned while everyone else moaned.

"Your killing me, Smalls!" Blink exclaimed. "Never thought I'd be beat'en this bad by a girl!"

"You have to be cheating!" Skittery said getting up. "This is ridiculous!"

"Aw, put a lid on it!" Race said waving him off. "She can help that she's so good!"

She laughed as she pulled her prize towards her. "Yeah well, my poker face is pretty wicked. Another game, boys?"

"I'll play!" I said from the back. I pulled up a chair and raised an eyebrow at her "Unless your scared."

"I'm never scared." She answered, throwing me her cards. "How come whenever I see you, you look like you've been hit by a train?."

"Maybe I was." I said shuffling the cards. "Would you feel bad if I did?"

She smirked. "No, not at all."

"Ouch! Play nice!"

"She's never nice." Skittery said from behind me, in a foul mood.

She chuckled as I watched her, her laugh was adorable. I wanted to hear more.

"So who told my landlord?" She asked as I placed a cigarette in the middle.

"Ernie. He was still upset with you stealing from his guys."

"So sensitive."

"Well, I hope you beat him good!" Race said, angry. "She's hasn't been a problem in over a month! I don't know why he chose to do it now."

She giggled. "It's amusing that I caused that much of a commotion! Was I that much of a problem, Race?"

"Your still a problem, Doll!" Race answered, slinging an arm around her shoulder. Again, he was touching her and it annoyed me.

"She's a problem to solve, that's for sure." I said smirking, trying to play it cool.

She looked uncomfortable again, just like at the races. She looked back at her cards and tried to ignore me.

* * *

After a few games the pot got big again, it was between me and Spot now.

"You know what I want to know?" I said looking at Spot. "What's up with this bad boy façade you insist on portraying?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, leaning in and putting his arms on the table. "I am a bad boy."

"See, I don't think so." I said waging my finger. "At least not completely. A bad boy wouldn't tell his buddies not to tell the police that I stole their cash or out that I was a girl to my landlord. And he wouldn't go beat up the guy who told."

"Who say's I beat him up? Maybe I fell down the stairs."

"I would have liked to have seen that."

He thought for a moment then got a wicked smile. "How about we make this game a little more interessting?"

I groaned. "I knew it was only a matter of time until _someone_ would suggest strip poker!"

He laughed and shrugged. "Ok, well since that's out of the question, how about whoever wins gets the pot and gets the other person to do whatever he wants."

"You mean she." I answered, smiling at my cards.

"Deal then?"

I thought for a moment, "Deal." We shook. By now the entire house was watching our game. Race was busy putting down bets and he put all of his money on me.

"Come on, Doll!" he said rubbing my shoulders. "You got this! Win it for me, ok?"

I laughed. "I got this, Race! Don't you worry." I looked back at Spot. "So what are you going to make me do if you win?" I asked, curious.

"Something that will completely kill you!" he said grinning.

"Oh?"

"Your going to have to kiss me."

A roar of hoots and laughter came from the crowd of boys watching; I rolled my eyes.

"I guess you really wanted that kiss the other day at the docks, huh Conlon?"

He smirked. "Maybe a little."

"Correct me if I am right," I started, knowing I was. "But I do believe you said that you would never be with a trashy brat like me. What? Are you changing your mind?"

"A kiss is just a kiss to me. But I know you'd hate to have to kiss the one guy you hate more then anyone."

"Don't flatter yourself." I answered, annoyed. "There are plenty of people I hate more then you!"

"I'm disappointed."

"Alright Conlon, what you got?"

He slammed down a straight flush, clubs, ten through six. It was pretty nice, I had to admit. But not good enough.

"Straight, spades, Queen through eight." A roar of voices rang up; some in triumph and some in defeat. As everyone started handing each other whatever they had bet, Race ran up and me and kissed my cheek. "Your an angel, George!"

"I aim to please."

Spot grinned good naturally and sighed. "Well, looks like I don't get my kiss, huh?"

"Nope, thank God!"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"It means I wouldn't kiss you if you were last boy on this planet!"

Everyone laughed and Spot smirked. "We'll see about that."

"So what you gonna make him do?" Mush asked in his excited tone.

"Make him give you half his kingdom!" Race said laughing.

"Or his cane for keeps!" Boots added.

Spot leaned back in his chair, ready for anything "Whats it gonna be?"

I thought for a moment, and shrugged. "I don't know what to make you do...I think I'll keep it for later."

"Greeeaat," Spot said getting up. "Those always back fire on me."

"I think I'm done guys." I said, also getting up from my chair. "I'm tired of taking advantage of you!"

"Who wants to play Go Fish?" Race yelled.

I walked with Spot to the door and we went outside, then sat down on the front stoop. It was twilight, and the stars were just starting to show. I rubbed my arms, it was a little chilly outside.

"Seriously, Spot; thank you for going to see Ernie for me. I really appreciate it." I said, feeling that I had to thank him.

He smiled. "No problem, he was ticking me off a lot lately anyway."

I smiled back but quickly looked away; those ice blue eyes seemed to look right through me.

"Well, I better get going." he said getting up. "I had fun tonight, George. And I really would like to be friends, if you'd want to be."

I looked at him funny. "Ok, sure. We can be friends."

"Good." He smiled, then started down the street whistling to himself.

I went back inside and Race found me, looking concerned.

"You ok, Doll?"

"Yeah, Of course!" I answered as we started up the stairs towards our room. "Spot just makes me feel weird. Like sometimes he acts like such an ass, but then other times he can be kind of sweet. It's exhausting!"

"Listen George," he started, stopping me in the hallway. "Spot's a big player and he's been known to break a couple hearts. I just don't want you falling in love with him or anything."

I laughed. "You don't have to worry about that, Race. He's way too much of a jerk for me to be with. Besides, to be honest I don't really think love exists between men and women."

Race's face fell. "Why do you think that?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I've always thought it; I mean I did live with my Dad!"

Race looked really hurt. "Race, whats wrong?" I asked, concerned.

He leaned against the door and starred at the ceilings. "You said you don't believe in love between men and women...well what about me? Don't you love me? I love you..."

I grinned and pulled him into a hug. "Aw Race! Of course I love you! I love you more then anyone in the whole world! Your my best friend!"

"So does that mean I've proven you wrong?" he mumbled.

I rolled me eyes, smirking. "Yeah, you have."

"Say it."

"You've proven me wrong, love does exist between men and women."

"Good!" he said happily then walked into the other room. "I call the bath first!"

**You like? Review please?**


End file.
